Love will see us through
by phole4ever
Summary: Chapter 10 is up, and it is it done.now PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I need suggestions on to help out with the story.
1. in the begining

Phoebe was watching Cole fix her car. Cole stood up and wipped the sweat off his forehead. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So how much is this gonna cost?"Phoebe asked.

"about 1500."Cole stated.

"Okay well can we talk about some sort of payment?"Phoebe asked.

"Yea lets talk in my office."Cole said.  
"Okay."PHoebe replied.

Cole walked Phoebe in the office and sat on the arm of the couch. They began kissing he was inbetween her legs. Cole ran his finger through her hair. Phoebe slid her hand down his back to his pockets.He slid her strap down her shoulder. Phoebe pushed him away from her.

"What's wrong?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and looked down. Cole slightly had his indexfinger hit Phoebe's chin so they could looked at each other.

"What's the matter?"Cole questioned.

"It is just you're leaving for school in two weeks."Phoebe stated.

"I know but shouldn't we take advantage of if right?"

"Yea I guess you're right."Phoebe said with a slight smile.

Cole's boss walked in the office, and asked,"You mind there is work to be done."

"No I was just leaving."Phoebe said getting off the couch, and walked out of the office.  
Cole walked out of the of the office and kissed Phoebe before she left. 


	2. meet the family

Phoebe Halliwell- 24 years married to Christian Troy.

Karen Troy- 6 years phoebe's daughter, and Christian adpoted girl.

Christian Troy- 30 something plastic surgeon and married to Phoebe.

Sean mcanamera- Chrsitian partner Cole Turner-27 joins the practice.

Phoebe was cooking dinner and thinking about that moment between her and Cole.

"Phoebe?"She heard a deep man voice call out.

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and saw Karen running over to her.

"Mommy."Karen said.

"Hey sweetie."Phoebe said picking her up,"How was your day?"

"Good Daddy and me had ice cream at Mcdonald's"Karen smiled.

"Oh really?"Phoebe questioned looking at Christian with her eyebrow cocked up, because he knows that She doesn't allow Karen to have sweets before dinner.Christian said walking over to phoebe and kissed her temple.

"eww"Karen said.

Phoebe and Christian laughed and Phoebe said,"Karen Dinner is almost ready can you please go wash up.'

"Okay mommy."karen replied.

Phoebe placed Karen down and watched her run to the bathroom.PHoebe walked back into the kitchen and questioned,"Ice cream?"

"A kiddie cone I was hungry and so I bought her one.It was no biggie."

"But you know I don't like it ruins her apetite."Phoebe said turning to finish up dinner.

Christian walked behind Phoebe and moved his hands to her waist.  
He pulled her boney hips back to him. He moved down and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you want to make one?"Christian stated.

"One what?"Phoebe questioned leaning into his back and feeling the sound of his voice.

"A baby of our own,"Christian stated quietly.

"What are you guys doing?"Karen questioned looking in the kitchen.

Phoebe walked away from Christian and drained the pot of noodles.She said,"Karen why don't you and daddy go into the dinningroom and I'll bring out dinner."

"Okay."Karen said running to the table.

Phoebe brought out the food on the table.

"oh Phoebe tomorrow I'm gonna bring the new doctor for dinner so can you make dinner for four?"Christian asked.

"sure."Phoebe replied.

"Daddy is the game on tonight?"Karen asked eating her brocolli.

"Yeah."Christian said.

Phoebe laughed and asked,"Karen since when do you care about football?"

"Since Tom Brady can make the patriots win this season."Karen replied.

Christian laughed at Karen's comment, and replied,"That is good and all but in this house we go for the packers."

Phoebe was sitting on her bed in her pajamas and her hair in a towel.She was typing her column up. Christian walked in the room.

"Hey,"He said.

"Hey how was the game?"Phoebe questioned looking away from her laptop to Christian.

"It was good. Karen enjoyed the stuff she understood."He smiled and closed the door.

"Well you are influence her she should be into barbies right now but you are making her into your own little boy."Phoebe stated closing the laptop and walked over to Christian on the bed by her knees. She took off the towel so her damp hair was let down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well she is a girl at times."Christian imformed.

"But mostly likes football, baseball,hockey, boxing, mud, and even fart jokes."Phoebe stated and kissed him.

Christian broke the kiss,"Well If I had a boy of my own I could bond with him with the guy stuff."

"Were you serious about earlier today?"Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah."He walked away into the bathroom to brush his teeth.Phoebe got up and stood at the doorway.

"Why don't you think one is enough?"Phoebe questioned.

"No,"Christian said walking over to her when he was done,"And want one of my own.I mean I love Karen to death like she is even mine,but I still want one that we made together."

"really"

"Yeah."

"Well are you sure that You're ready for another one?"Phoebe asked.

"I helped out with Karen and I'm excellent in the process of making them is more of what I know."Christian said smirked.

Christian kissed Phoebe and walked back to bed... 


	3. Cole Turner

Phoebe was talking on the phone to talking to her sister Piper while cooking dinner.Phoebe heard the door open and then Christian's voice,"Hey where is everyone.'

Karen got up from coloring in the livingroom, ran to Christian while yelling,"Daddy."

Christian put his arms out and picked up Karen.

"Karen this is a friend of mine Dr. Cole Turner." He said.

"Hi."Karen replied not feeling comfortable about seeing him.She wrapped her arms around Christian neck and looked the oppisite way of Cole.

"Hello Karen,"Cole said.

Karen moaned him away. Christian's hand was on her back and he looked at her,"Hey what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know,"Karen moaned.

"Okay now why don't you and Cole go in the livingroom while I go talk to Mommy?"Christain asked.

Karen looked at Cole and said,"Fine."

Christian let Karen down on the floor and Karen walked Cole in the livingroom.  
Christian walked in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie,"Christian said eating one of the cumbers that Phoebe was chopping up.

"Hi."

"Why don't you and meet the new doctor and I'll finish up."Christian offered.

"Uh okay just finish the salad and the pasta is almost done,and don't burn it."Phoebe said smiling while walking backwards looking at Christian.

Christian walked infront of her and stated,"I think I've cooked once or twice. but don't worry I won't."Christian said kissing Phoebe.

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen with them holding on to the kiss. Phoebe Christian off so she can say hi to Cole.

Phoebe walked into the livingroom,and saw Cole sitting on the floor coloring with Karen,and stated,"Cole." Cole stood up and looked at Phoebe,"Phoebe long time no see."

"Mommy do you know him."

"No honey,"Phoebe answered starring at Cole then bent down to Karen and said,"um karen dinner is alomost done why don't you go wash up."

Karen got up and ran into the bathroom.

Phoebe stood back up,and started quietly,"What the hell are you doing here"  
"Um your husband invited me."

"I know that but what are you doing in this town and I thought you were going to be a Lawyer."

"Nope this was the better career."

"Okay I'm done."Karen said running to Phoebe.

"Did You set the table?"Phoebe asked.

"No I was coloring."

"I'll get the silverware."Phoebe said.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen while Christian was straining the pasta.Once he was done Christian tried to wrap his hands around Phoebe's waist,but Phoebe rushed Out of the kitchen before he could even.

Karen set the table and everyone sat down to eat. It was a quiet dinner with small talk.Phoebe hardly eating her food.

Cole coughed,"So did you too meet?"

"Well I met Phoebe in the club and we went out.Phoebe has been the only girl to keep me to do the one girl thing and still is."

Phoebe smiled at Christian's comment.

"I'm done."Karen stated.

"Okay get ready for the tub"Phoebe commanded take hers and karen's plate into the kitchen.

Phoebe gave Karen her bath and put her to bed.Phoebe went and did the dishes.

Once Phoebe was done she walked in the livingroom where the boys were talking. She sat down on Christian lap.

"Hey what's going on?"Phoebe questioned.

"Well we might watch the fight."Christian stated.

"I actually should get home to my fincee."Cole said standing up.

"You're engaged?"Phoebe asked.

"Yea we've been together for about threes years, but I'll see myself out thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."Phoebe said quietly waiting to hear the door shut and exhaled,"He is finally gone."

Phoebe walked off into their room. Christian followed her.Phoebe was facing the bed and letting her shirt slide off her arms to the floor. Christian closed the door and walked behind her.

"Hey why are you being such a bitch."Christian snapped at Phoebe.

Phoebe turned around,looked at Christian , and asked,"Why do you care?"

"Cause you were it to my new partner to a dinner to make him feel welcome."Christian said.

"Well he isn't welcome."

"Why damn it!"Christian started to yell.

"Lower your voice is trying to sleep."Phoebe snapped.

"Well then tell me."Christian said.

Phoebe smiled seeing Christian all mad. Phoebe pulled herself up to sit down on the bed.She grabbed his tie that he was wearing and pulled it down to her.  
Phoebe and Christian's lips were so close to each other that they could feel each other breathe.

"Do you really want to know?"Phoebe whispered realising the tie from her grasp and leaning back on her arms.

"Yes,"Christian uttered with his lips brushing against hers and overlapping his arms around her leaning forward into her.Phoebe began rubbing her leg up and down his leg.

Phoebe kissed Chistian and looked a seriously and stated,"He's Karen biological father."

Christian stood up and question,"Him?That is the bastard?"

Phoebe nodded.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch,"Christian said getting ticked. "I love you when you're pissed it is so sexy,but Christian can we please not do anything right now I don't even know if I should tell him or not,"Phoebe said sitting up,"Should I?"

"I don't know that one is your call."Christian stated.

"Thank you."Phoebe said quietly.

Phoebe then smiled at Christian and began unbuckling his belt.

thanks for reading please review 


	4. The Day After

In the morning Phoebe woke early and took a shower to think about what happen last night. She couldn't believe that she saw Cole after all these years.

Once Phoebe was done she was in thier room wrapped in a towel getting on outfit. Christian walked behind Phoebe and hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing up so early?'Christian asked resting his hand on Phoebe's curve.

"I couldn't sleep."Phoebe replied.

"Well I can find away for you to sleep,"Christians smiled moving his hands up her curve and moving them to the front of Phoebe's body and making her back press against his chest.

Phoebe pulled away from him and stated,"Don't,"

Phoebe grabbed an outfit and walked into the bathroom.Christian followed her and asked,"What is your problem?"

Phoebe faced him and said,"I'm just not in the mood okay."

"But would you be in the mood for Cole?"Christian ment as a joke.

Before Christian could even smile Phoebe slapped across his face.

"How could you think that?"Phoebe snapped "It was just a joke damn it."Christian said holding his mouth,"Forget it I'm taking a shower and maybe you'll have more since and talk to me."

Phoebe brushed her teeth and put her make-up on. Phoebe button her black vest that fitted her her a corset over her white long-sleeve button down. She put on her black pants and her strappy black shoes.

Phoebe walked into Karen's room and turned on the lights.Phoebe walked over to Karen and knelt down on beside her bed to watch her sleep for a bit.Phoebe then took her index finger and gentley rubbed it down Karen's forehead and nose. Karen move her head slightly.

"Mommy?"Karen questioned.

Phoebe smiled and looking into Karen's hazel that she got from Cole and said,"Hey sweetie It's time to get up."

Phoebe got up and and open Karen's blinds and got her clothes out of her bureauo.

Karen sat up and stretched.

"Come on honey get dressed.Breakfast will be done in a couple."Phoebe said walking out of the room.

Phoebe was in the kitchen making french toast, and coffee. Christian walked in the kitchen.

"It smells good in here."He stated."Am I Okay now to give you a good morning kiss?"

Christian and Phoebe made eye contact and Phoebe smiled at him,"Yes you're prefectly fine to give me a morning kiss."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck.He placed his hands on her hips and they had a quick good morning kiss.Phoebe rested her hands on his arms and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning."Phoebe apoligized.

"No it is okay, My comment was out of line."Christian answered.

"I love you."Phoebe said turning around to focuse on the french toast,"So do you have any surgery today?"

"Just one I'm mostly observing Cole with the clients."

Phoebe placed the french toast on a plate on the dinning room table and poured some apple juice in a cup. she went back in to Karen's room who was working on tying her shoes. Phoebe walked over to her bent down and finishing tying them.

"Come honey we need you to eat and after that you need to brush your teeth and do your hair. what do you want a braid or a pony tail?"Phoebe asked walking behind Karen.

"Um...Pony tail."Karen said hopping.  
Phoebe walked into P3 and saw Piper doing inventory.Phoebe sat down on a stool.

"I would like double please."Phoebe smiled.

Piper turned around and walked over to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe what are you doing here?"

"Cole's back."Phoebe stated.

"Oh no, but how do you Know he is back?"Piper questioned knowing how much it took for her to get over thanks to Christian.

"Well he is Christian and Sean's new parnter and he had dinner with us last night,and Karen was all pushed away from wanting to know him."

"wait does Karen know?"

"No of course not how can you tell a six year old that the man you have been calling Daddy isn't and the man you just met is?"

"Good point so are you gonna tell Cole?"Phoebe questioned hoping that Piper might have some answers.

"I'm not sure."

Christian was watching Cole deal with the clients in Cole's Office. Cole was actually doing really great with people.Once their client left Cole turned to Christian and asked,"So how long have you and Phoebe been married?"

"About six years why?" Christian questioned Cole. 

"No reason."Cole stated.

"Oh I believe you do. You see Phoebe and I have a honest relationship and she has told everything about you two."

"Everything?"Cole questioned.

"Well not every detail but pretty close like you were her first love and that you left her without a word,and the day I met her she was so broken up about it."

"I didn't mean to but..."Cole started.

"But nothing you better stay away from her."Christian commanded getting up and walking to the door.

"Why you're afraid that she might take me back?"Cole smirked.

Christian walked back over to Cole's desk and leaned on it to get close to Cole's face and was about to say something but Sean interupted,"Hey Christian and Cole, Jules and I want to know if you would like too come tonight for a cookout?"

"Yeah sure,"Christian said walking out the office.

"How about you?"Sean asked Cole.

"Yea I'll come."

"Okay and why don't you bring you fiancee?"Sean said leaving the office.

Sean walked in Christian's office. Christian was sitting in his chair facing the wall rocking back and forth.

"What was that about?"Sean asked.

"What?"

"What do you mean what.You were about to kick Cole's ass."Sean stated.

"It's just Phoebe and Cole have a past."Christian stated stopped rocking the chair.

"What kind of past I'm sure It can't be that bad."Sean said.

"Well he would be Phoebe's first boyfriend and he doesn't know this yet but..."Christian turned his chair and looked at Sean,"Karen's biological father."

"Oh that is big."Sean stated.

"yeah,but let's not talk about it here. We can talk about it tonight."

"Okay."sean stated 


	5. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Phoebe was at the dinning room table helping out with her spelling words.The phone rang. 

"I'll be right back okay."Phoebe told Karen so she can answer the phone.

"Yea,"

Phoebe walked in the kitchen to answer the phone,"Hello?"

"Hey babe get Karen ready and drive over to Sean's house we're going over for a cookout."Christian said.

"Okay."Phoebe hung up the phone, and walked back to Karen,"Hey Kare go put your spelling words away and get changed we're going over to uncle Sean's house."

"Will Annie be there?"Karen questioned.

"Yes honey,"Phoebe stated.

"Yay!"Karen yelled running into her room.

Phoebe went and changed herself. They went to the car to go over to sean's house.

Phoebe was helping out with Julia while Karen and Annie were playing. The guys came outside Christian wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist and kissed her temple.

"How was work you two?"Phoebe asked.

"Good."Sean replied.

"Where is Cole?"Julia asked.

"Oh he is gonna be alittle bit late he has to go and pick up his fincee."Sean stated.

"Great,"Phoebe said under her breath.  
"Mom how long until dinner."Sean's eldest of 15 asked walking out of the house.

"Hey Matty what's new with you?"Christian asked.

"I don't know."Matt said walking away to the sit at the table.

Phoebe looked over to Matt and saw how depressed he looks.She walked over to Matt and sat down down next to him.

"What's wrong with you?"Phoebe questioned.

"I'm not sure about girls."

"Really what's the problem?"Phoebe asked.

"I really like her and I don't know how to ask her out, but can you help me?"Matt asked.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea maybe you should ask your mom or Dad about it."Phoebe stated.

"No your younger than them and you remember that kind of stuff better than them and Why not you help all of the girls in your column why can't you help your kind of like nephew?"Matt questioned Phoebe.

"Cause I've actually only had two boyfriends and I don't know what they did but they caught my eye and... I don't know how to give you help on that."Phoebe said feeling kind of like a loser with that fact and had a pause,"...Hey why don't you ask Christian I'm sure he can help you."

"What about me?"Christian asked sitting down next to Phoebe.

"Why don't you ask Matt."Phoebe said slapping Christian's thigh while getting up and walked away while messing with his hair.

The door bell rang and Julia asked Phoebe to answer it. Phoebe walked through the house and open the front door, seeing Cole's arms wrapped around his fincee.

"Hey Phoebe have you met my fincee Aviva?"Cole asked kissing Aviva while looking at Phoebe.

"No,but hi."Phoebe said walking back to the backyard.

Phoebe walked over to Annie and Karen who were playing babries, and being very loud too, exspecially Karen.

Phoebe sat down next to them and smiled,"Hey girls what's going on?"

"Oh nothing,but Barbie doesn't want Ken to sleep in the camper because he didn't want to feed the dog."Annie said.

"Well good for Barbie,Karen are you okay?"Phoebe questioned when she looked at Karen who just got really quiet and looked over at Cole.Phoebe touched her head,"Hey honey what's wrong."

Karen sat in Phoebe's lap facing her,and whispered,"Why is Daddy's friend here?"

"Well because uncle Sean invited. Why honey?"

"I don't know."Karen replied.

Cole walked over to Phoebe, Karen, and Annie,"Hi ladies."

Phoebe stood up and Karen said quietly,"Hi,"

"Hey you guys dinner is ready."Sean said helping Julia bring food to the table.

Phoebe sat down next to Christian and across from Cole.

"So girls are you the same age?"Christian asked trying to have Karen open up more to him the night before.

"Yep we're both six well she is six and half and I'm just six, and we are both in Mrs. Costa's class."Annie replied.

They began eat Cole and Phoebe were slightly kind of eyeing each other.While Aviva was rubbing Cole's arm.

Phoebe stopped herself,"Excuse me."

Phoebe got up and went into the bathroom.she washed her face and tried to think what she was doing with Cole.

Phoebe looked at herself in the mirror and heard a knock at the door with a man's voice asking 'Phoebe'._Phoebe answered it to see Cole. Cole saw the tear in her eye._

_Cole brushed it off and asked,"Phoebe what's wrong."_

_Phoebe was quivering inside with touch to make zone out and then pulled Cole in for a passionate kiss and inside the bathroom closing the door. Cole placed Phoebe on the sink, and began kissing rapidly. Phoebe was running her fingers through his began kissing down her neck,and Phoebe unbuttoning his shirt._

_"Cole,"Phoebe panted._

_"huh,"Cole moaned while kissing her shoulder._

_"Um Karen's yours."_

_Cole looked at Phoebe and replied,"I know and I'm glad too. I love You Phoebe and I've missed you so much."_

_ Cole went in for another kiss._

"Phoebe,"She heard the voice say again.

Phoebe opened the door and saw Christian,and she hugged him.

"Are you ok?"He questioned.

"No,but I will be."Phoebe said walking back outside.

Phoebe and Christian sat back down and Phoebe rested her head on his shoulder.

Once dinner was done Karen and Annie watched a movie while the everyone else talked outside.

Sean stated,"So Phoebe, Christian tells me you two are gonna try and have another baby."

"Well Yeah."Phoebe said taking a sip of her whine coolier.

"That's awesome so are you wantong a boy or a girl?"Julia asked.

"A boy so someone can lay off of Karen with all the sports stuff."Phoebe said jokingly cause she loved Karen no matter if she was a tomboy or a girlly girl,"But enough about us I want to know about Cole and Aviva."

"Okay,"Aviva said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."Cole said quietly.

"Sure it is?"Phoebe said with a smile.

"Phoebe are you sure you want to do this?"Christian questioned in her ear.

"Yes,"she answer back,and questioned,"So when did you guys meet."

"I think it was about seven; seven and half years ago at the car shop when he was fixing on my shop."

"Oh so you guys have been together ever since?"Julia asked.

"No He had a girlfriend when I first met him and claimed how much he was in soooo much love with that he could stop talking about her but you know I never knew her name or saw a picture,"AViva said getting side tract,"so I didn't stand a chance so we just hung out for a couple of months and then for some strange reason he left her, and then that's when we started going out but We decieded to go off and on in college but after college he propose to me."Aviva smiled. "Really so when is the wedding?"Sean asked.

"Three months from now."Aviva replied.

"And are you guys gonna have children?"Phoebe just stated wanting to know if she should tell Cole.

"Oh no."Aviva said.

Cole replied at the same time,"Most definetly."

"Looks like you guys have a problem on your hands."Sean stated.

"Looks that way well Sean we should be going Karen needs to bathe and go to bed. Thanks for everything Julia."Phoebe stated.

"No Problem."Julia said.

Phoebe walked in the house all shocked and pissed with the news she just heard. Phoebe picked up Karen who was falling asleep on the couch.

"Say night to Annie honey?"Phoebe told Karen.

Karen responded. Matt said thanks to Christian about the advice.They all left to go back home.

Thanks for reading I working on chapter six and Can You guys please please review I want to know how you guys think I'm doing I would really be greatful for that.


	6. Here's The Truth

**Please please review. Phoebe and Cole finally are having real sences**

About a week or past and Phoebe was sitting the was sitting and waiting in the waiting room for Christian to get out was walking down the hallway and saw her sitting sat down next to her.

"What are doing?"She questioned.

"Can you come with me into my office?"Cole asked.

"No I'm waiting for Christian,"

"He won't be out of surgery for another thirty minutes."Cole imformed.

"Fine,"Phoebe said looking at him and getting up at the same time.

"So how you been?"Cole asked making small talk with Phoebe while walking down the hall.

"Why do you care?"Phoebe snapped.

"Just wondering."

"This is mine,"Cole said.

Cole opened the door and let Phoebe in first. Phoebe sat down in one of the chairs in front of his walked over to his chair behind his desks and sat down.

Phoebe looked at him and asked,"what do you want?"

"I was thinking about Karen."

"Why!"Phoebe snapped.

"I was thinking that she could be mine."

"Well she isn't I told she is Christian's."She stated.

"I think you're full of shit."

"Tell me why."She commanded.

"Well Annie said that Karen is six and half and we broke up like seven years ago."Cole began.

"So what's your point?"Phoebe questioned looking away from Cole.

"Just Think about it Phoebe it takes nine months for a baby to be ready go down the birth Canal which means you had to at you would of had to be pregnant when we were together."Cole stated and stood up to lean on his desk,"Now tell me the truth is Karen mine."

Phoebe looked up at Cole and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Cole questioned.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and said,"I didn't think you need to know."

"Why she's mine. You should of told me when you were pregnant."Cole snapped.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you?"Phoebe questioned raising her voice.

"Yes I do."

"I was scared being seventeen and pregnant and I couldn't tell you cause you were going back to school.So I couldn't tell you with you only being home for the holidays and I was actually gonna give her up too."Phoebe stated standing up.

"So...so why um do you still have her?"Cole questioned and not really knowing what to say.

"Because Christian was there for me and pleaded me to keep her."Phoebe said.

Phoebe walked back to the door, and turned the knob. She pulled the door open, but got slammed shut. Cole's hand rested on the door.

"I want to be in her life."Cole said quietly.

"It's too late and what would Aviva think about it."Phoebe replied.

"I want to be in your life."He said.

"I'm married and you're about be. Are you crazy!"Phoebe questioned.

Phoebe pulled the door open and walked out of the office.

-  
Phoebe and Christian were coming back from lunch quite happy too and they walked in his office.Christian closed the door.

"I love you."Christian said.They began kissing and walked back to the desk. Christian sat her up on the desk. He pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room.They smiled ateach other,andChristian began kissing down Phoebe's body and she began breathing heavily.Christian moved back up and they began kissing again.

"Um aren't you suppose to be doing paperwork?"Cole questioned turning around Christian's chair and leaned forward.

Phoebe and Christian broke the kiss and looked back at Cole. Phoebe placed her arms across her chest to cover her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing my office?"Christian stated.

"Well I wanted you two to be the first to know I got this faxed over from my Lawyer."Cole said throwing an envople at them.

Christianpicked up the letter and read it at first so Phoebe can get her shirt. Phoebe walked back over to Christian and read over his shoulders. The letter read that it was forcustody of Karen.

"Are you kidding me!"Phoebe said.

"Nope,I said I want to be in her life and this is the only way."

"How did you get it so fast?"Phoebe questioned.

"You told him?"Christian asked.

"Yea before lunch."

"Anyway I already my lawyer getti ng me the info and all I needed was you to tell me the truth and you did so he faxed over to me,"Cole stated while getting up,and walking to the door,"So you best go home and tell Karen about this."

Chistian grabbed Cole's coat and picked him up and slammed him twice against the wall.

"You're aren't gonna win because if you haven't notice your daughter is afraid of you."Christian yelled in Cole's face.

Phoebe touched Christian who was about to hit Cole and said,"honey don't."

Christian looked at Phoebe and knew she was right."I want you to go home."he told Cole letting him down and Cole walked out of the office.

"Okay I will see you at home."Phoebe said,"and I will prepare something special for you to calm down."

"Okay,"Christian replied kissing her goodbye.

Cole was opening his car door,but Phoebe slammed it on him.

"Where the hell do you get off doing this kind of shit?"Phoebe yelled at Cole.

"Phoebe thought you were following me?"Cole smirked.

Phoebe pushed Cole hard and said,"I'm not being funny, Why are you doing this."

"I told you I want to help you with her,"

"I don't need help I've got Christian, Who loves her more that you ever dream of."Phoebe snapped.

"It isn't the same she needs her real father,"

"She's fine and if you think she needs her real father then where were you on the last week of summer or on any of the holidays?"Phoebe questioned about the past.

"Why do you care you weren't gonna tell me anyway."

"Well I would of had to tell you sooner or later."

There was a moment of silence that came over them. Phoebe looked down while sniffling coming from her nose with tears coming down her face thinking about the past.  
"What's wrong?"Cole asked slightly touching Phoebe's arm.

"Don't touch me damn it."Phoebe stepped back and looked at Cole and asked to find if her thoughts weren't true,"Why didn't you tell that you were leaving?"

"I wanted to but I had no choice."Cole began quietly.

"There's always a choice! You left me for Aviva right?"

Cole didn't say anything. Phoebe laughed and began to walk walked after her.

"Phoebe you don't understand she was going back to school the school I was going to and you didn't get college life yet."

Phoebe turned around and asked,"That's your excuse?Cole you could of told me that we were over.I thought you could of been dead."Phoebe's anger for him that she had for him in the past came back to her.

"Well you obviously didn't love that much,"Cole stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying if you really loved me you wouldn't got over me that fast and got married that fast too, Or did you just chose Christian cause he was you're rebound boyfriend who is like what 20 years older than you?"Cole stated.

"12 years actually."Phoebe said standing with her hand on her hips.

"Close enough, and let me guess you think of me when you're screwing him."Cole smirked.

Phoebe walked closer to him and raised her hand to slap him for that grabbed her hand and the other one restraining asked thinking that it was fun making Phoebe pissed and thinking that she was sexy when she was pissed,"How do you feel about me?"

"I hate you!"Phoebe stated looking him square in the eyes, but wanting to say 'I've missed you and want you'.

"You know what they say about the people you they're the one who touch and broken your heart."Cole said.  
"So."Phoebe snapped.

Cole released one of her hand and moved his hand to her neck.He pulled her neck to pressed his lips againsts hers.Phoebe's tongue parted their lips to enter his mouth.Their tongues were reseaching each other's mouth remember what they lost.They were both very much enjoying eachother and soon made the kiss more aggresive.Phoebe began running her fingers through his hair and remember how she loved his hair and his smell.

Once Phoebe realized what she was doing she pushed away.Phoebe slapped Cole across his face hardly making his head turn with the direction from the slap. Cole looked at Phoebe confusingly while wipping the blood coming from inside his mouth.

"What was that for?"He questioned.

"What doing you mean,I'm married and he isn't you.You just can't go around kissing people!"

Phoebe stormed away and said one last thing,"To hell with you if think you're gonna win custody."

Phoebe sat down in her car closing the door.She began slamming her stearing wheel out of frustration. Phoebe rested her elbows on the wheel and cupped her hands and rested her face in them and began crying.

**Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter Please Please Review so I can have your sugestions**


	7. I Love You

Phoebe was in a office pacing back and forth while Christian, Cole, and Aviva were sitting in chairs. Christian stood up and wrapped her arms around Phoebe.  
Phoebe slightly smiled.

"Are you okay?"Christian questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wish that will hurry up with Karen."Phoebe said.

"Are you sure that is all?"Cole asked.

"Stay out of this."Christian snapped at Cole.

"Hey he was just asking a question which I don't know why."Aviva replied being upset with the whole thing.  
Phoebe was getting pissed and yelled,"Hey don't yell at my husband it isn't his fault that we're in this mess. that would be your fincee's fault."

"Actually it is your fault cause if you told him the first place we would never go through this mess."Aviva said standing up.

"Actually if I told Cole from the start We would still be together,"Phoebe stated making the whole room quiet.

"Are you sure he was the one dating me behind your back?"Aviva smirked.

"Bitch,"Phoebe said slapping Aviva across the face.

Aviva pushed Phoebe back, and stated,"Don't hit me,"

Christian caught Phoebe and held her back cause she was about to jump on Aviva.

The judge walked out of his room,"Do you mind this is being really hard on Karen and it isn't helping with all of the yelling coming through the walls."

"I'm sorry,"Aviva said.

"Now if you are not a biological parent of the child please leave this office."The judge stated going back into his confrence room.

"Okay I'll be in the car,"Aviva told Cole.

Cole replied,"ok see ya when we're done,"

Christian and Phoebe sat down.

"Um...Christian you need to leave,"Cole stated.

"No thanks,"He said.

"The jugde said for the real parents to stay."Cole snapped.

"Maybe you should go."Phoebe said, Christian looked at Phoebe and she replied,"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Phoebe Kissed Christian bye.

Phoebe and Cole was sitting next to each other.

Cole started a conversation,"So...um... Do you really think that I would be with you if you told me at first?"

"I believe so."Phoebe said looking at Cole.

"You know I still care about you?"Cole asked quietly.  
"Really,"Phoebe questioned looking his eyes.

Cole caressed Phoebe's cheek, and responded,"I love you."

Phoebe leaned into Cole and brushed her lips against his.She said softly,"I love you too I've always loved you"  
The shared a soft kiss.Phoebe broke away from it quickly.

"Cole I can't I'm married."Phoebe said.

"Yea you're right."Cole stated backing off.

"Mommy?"Karen questioned walking out of the room. 

"Hey Karebear."Phoebe said while Karen sat down on Phoebe's lap.

The judge sat down in his chair, and began,"Okay well I have made my mind up. Dr. Turner you are to have Karen every other weekend and holidays. As for child support you are to pay $100 everyweek."

"That's fine does it start the visition start next weekend?" Cole asked.

"Yes,"The judge replied.

Phoebe stood up and said,"Thank you. You're honor."

They all left.Phoebe told Christian what was going to happen.

The next Friday night after school Phoebe drove Karen to Cole's show Karen and Phoebe Karen's room.Phoebe saw the all pink room with a tv ,a computer, and Bunk beds with a brand new pink conforter.

"Oh my God Cole how much did you put in to this?"Phoebe said with a smile.

"I don't want to say Aviva is already mad at me cause of it."Cole imformed putting his hands in his pockets.

Karen opened the closet up and saw a barbie dream house with babies filled up in them,"Whoa look mommy,"

"Cool sweetie,"Phoebe gave Cole Karen's suitcase,"Okay these are Karen's clothes..."

"Aww don't worry about it. Once Aviva gets home were gonna go shopping for new clothes here. What do you think Karen,"Cole asked cutting Phoebe off.

"I guess,"Karen said quietly.

"Um... No,"Phoebe stated.

"Why not we're gonna have fun."Cole questioned.

"Because I don't want my child near a person doesn't wants children and hates mine."

"She doesn't hate Karen and She is my child too and I can have her spend time with who ever I want."cole stated.

"Whatever do what you want."Phoebe stated walking to Karen,"Karebear I'm gonna go now, but I'll pick you up Sunday at five okay."

"No I don't want to stay."Karen said.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to."

"Hey Karen do you wanna walk Moomy to the door?"Cole asked.

"Yes,"Karen stated.

Phoebe picked up Karen and Karen held Phoebe tightly.Phoebe walked to the door.

"Okay Honey I have to go"  
Karen moaned no.

"I have to but I promise I will Be here at five on Sunday."

Karen began crying.

"Hey you just have to be a big girl now."Phoebe said fighting her tears for Karen,"I love you."

Phoebe try to give Karen to Cole but Cole had to pry Karen away from Phoebe. Then Karen began screaming 'mommy,mommy'

Phoebe couldn't look back at her daughter; she had to leave.Phoebe closed the door still hearing Karen's cries for her which was killing her inside.

Phoebe was sitting at home in front of the tv watching a lifetime movie, eating a pint of icecream, and crying from earlier today with her arms wrapped around pillow.

Christian walked with chinese food and the mail in his hands. He placed everything on the kitchen table seeing Phoebe. Christian walked over to Phoebe. He sat down touching her calf.

"Hey how did today go?"He asked.

"Not so good,"Phoebe stated.

"Really what happen?"

"Karen was screaming and crying for me when I left,I couldn't bare it. It was so hard to do that and I can't do it again."

"I can drop her off next time; Okay,"Christian imformed.

"Yeah,"

"And so for now I think you should cheer you up,"Christian said smiling.

"Okay."Phoebe replied getting up putting her icecream, and got plates.

Phoebe sat down and handed Christian a plate.They began pouring food on their plates. Christian then went through the mail, and saw one mail to Phoebe in a first class envolope.

"This is yours, from Dr. Wellings"He said.

"Okay open it."Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

Christian open the letter and read it. He smiled after reading it.

"What is it?"Phoebe asked.

"Well..."Christian began clearing his throat,"You're pregnant."

"I am?"Phoebe questioned with a smile.

"That's what it says in the letter."

"Oh my God."Phoebe said.

Christian walked over to the radio and put on some music.Phoebe turned around and watched him.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

Christian walked over to Phoebe,pulling her up, and began dancing with her.

"So,"Christian said,"Now that we know our good news I've lost my appitite but to celebrate with you."

"Hmm what did you have in mind?"Phoebe questioned with a smile.

Christian picked Phoebe's legs off the ground with one hand, and placing his other hand behind her back.

"I'll give you one guess."Christian stated.

"Oo,"Phoebe smiled. 


	8. Now Can History Repeat Itself or Can

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

Phoebe knocked on the door to pick up Karen. Cole answered the door.

"Hey Phoebe,What are you doing here?"Cole asked.

"I'm here to pick up my child."

"Okay well she is in the livingroom watching a movie."Cole stated.

"Okay,"Phoebe said walking into the livingroom.

"Hey Aviva,"Phoebe stated.

Aviva looked at Phoebe and said,"Hi, I have a question"  
"Yea and what is that?"Phoebe questioned.

"Well Cole and I want to know if Karen be our flowergirl"  
"Yea I have no control in it."Phoebe stated,"Hey Kare let's go."

"Okay mommy."Karen said.

Christian let Phoebe sleep in one morning and brought Karen to school and everything.Phoebe woke hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?"Phoebe greeted.

"Hey Phoebe. Did I wake you?"Cole questioned.  
"No,"Phoebe said sitting up and wipping her eyes,"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you can come and do cake testing with me for the wedding?"Cole asked.

"Shouldn't you be doing that with Aviva?"Phoebe questioned.

"Yea but she isn't wanting anything to do with sweets she wants to be able to stay in her wedding dress."Cole informed.

"Okay, pick me up in 30minutes."Phoebe said hanging up the phone.

Phoebe and Cole were tasting cake,drinking champaine, and having small talk.

"This one is amazing,"Phoebe said.

"Really?"Cole questioned taking a bite of the cake,"MMm"

Phoebe saw a piece of frosting on the egde of his mouth.She moved her index finger as a guesture of him to move torwards leaned in. Phoebe brushed her thumb next to his mouth to take the frosting was happy with the feel of her touch on him.They looked at each other and began a kiss.

"Excuse me."The baker said.

Cole broke the kiss and looked at the baker and said,"Sorry."

"Oh please don't say sorry It is my fault interupting a kiss like that."

"No it is fine but we'll get this kind of cake."Cole said.

Cole and Phoebe were driving somewhere.

"So where are you taking us?"Phoebe questioned.

"It is a surprise,"Cole replied.

Cole parked the car about 30minutes later and walked Phoebe through woods. Phoebe had an idea where they were going.

"Okay here you go."Cole said.

Phoebe looked at the water fall/lake surrounded by rocks and trees.

"I haven't been here since you left me."Phoebe stated.

"I know that you remember this."

"Well let's go."Phoebe said.

"Go where?"Cole asked.

"Swimming."Phoebe said.

"But we don't have our suites."

"So we can use our underwear."Phoebe said pulling her shirt off.Phoebe threw it on the ground and placed her hand on her hip then stated,"Come on Cole why would you bring me here if you were just here to how me it."

Cole was starring at Phoebe's half dressed body,and stated,"Okay."

Phoebe pulled down her skirt and took off her shoes. Phoebe went to a rock and dove into the water.

Phoebe rose from the water and stated,"holly shit it is Cold."

Cole jumped in and swan next to Phoebe they both were wading.  
Cole then said,"No it isn't you're always such a baby."

"That's not true."Phoebe denined.

"Sure it is you always complained about it being Cold."

"Yea then you would always fine away to warm it me up."Phoebe looked at Cole square in the eye.

"Yea do you want me to?"Cole questioned cocking his eyebrow up.

"I think I do."Phoebe stated the truth.

Cole pulled her to him.Phoebe wrapped her legs around Cole and her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes forgetting everything except for each other. Phoebe moved her head his and began a rapid kiss.

Cole walked them out of the water, and sat down the ground with Phoebe straddling his pelvis broke the kiss to kiss down her neck.Phoebe was running her fingers through his hair. Cole unsnapped her bra,and layed her down on the ground...

A few hours later Phoebe and Cole were sitting in eachothers arms, holding each other and kissing with deep passion.

"You do realize that this place was first time we made love together."Phoebe said inbetween kisses.

"Yea I guess history is repeating itself."Cole replied.

They both looked at each other and smiled.They were feeling complete and totally right.  
Phoebe's cellphone began ringing and got up to answer her phone.

"Hello?"Phoebe greeted.

"Hey sweetheart where are you?" Christian asked.

"I'm working thinking on how I should give advise to a girl. I'm sorry I should of called an told you that I would be late. I'll be home in an hour."Phoebe explained.

"Okay I love you,"Christian said.

"Love you too."

Phoebe hung up the phone and began getting dressed.

Cole watched her and asked,"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed and going home."Phoebe stated.

Cole began getting dressed as well,"Why?"

"Cause I just had sex with a man who wasn't my husband. So I've been disloyal to him."Phoebe snapped and began walking to the car.

Cole put his shirt on and stated,"If you think that you've been disloyal for having sex with me. What about all of the times you've flirted with me and kissed me."

"I don't have time for this just drive me home."Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe just stop thinking about your loyalities to Christian and listen to your heart and be loyal to it,"Cole said.

"Why my heart is with Christian,"Phoebe said walking infrontof him.

Cole stopped her and turned her around, and yelled at her,"Are you telling me that you felt nothing from what we just did?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Look me dead in the face and say it."Cole snapped.

Phoebe got herself together and looked Cole square in the eyes,and lied "Yes I felt nothing." showing no emotion,"Now drive me home."

Phoebe turned around and began walking.Phoebe's eye shed a tear for what she just said cause she really wanted to tell him that what felt back there was amazing and she loves Cole.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**QUESTION: Phoebe or Cole break the news at the wedding about what happen so the wedding will be cancle **

**Review**


	9. I can't do this

Phoebe walked in the door, and saw Christian and Karen sitting together. Christian looked at Phoebe. 

"Hey Kare why do you go and clean your room."Christian suggested.

"Do I have to?"she questioned.

"Yes you do."Christian said.

"Okay,"Karen said getting up and walking to her room.

Once Chistian heard the door close, and asked Phoebe,"Where the hell have you been?"

"I told where I was."

"You're a liar because your car was here when I called you now where were you."Christian commanded.

"I don't have for this."Phoebe said walking into the room.

"You need to make time."Christian followed,"Where were you"  
"I was with Cole. I helped him out with the cake testing."Phoebe stated.

Christian was becoming angry,"And..."

"And nothing."Phoebe said looking at Christian.

"Oh there is an and."Christian said walking closer to her.

"Well there isn't."Phoebe said,"why don't you trust me?"

"Because you have a hickey on your neck."Christian snapped,"And it isn't one of mine, did you have sex with him or did you just make out with him."

Phoebe felt she had to be honest and said with tears ,"We had sex."

"How could you. Let him have his penis pocking at my child."Christian questioned raising his voice.

"Christian it was a mistake it was something that happen in the heat of the moment.you're the one I love."Phoebe said.

"Are you sure about that?"Christian questioned.

"Yes why would you think that?"

"Because ever since you have seen him again you haven't been yourself."

"Okay we have a past that we certainly can not change and I may still have feelings for him but I love you, and I'm sorry I should of told you the truth."

"It is okay,"Christian said hugging Phoebe,"But if you leave me again and he cheats on you that will be your own fault and i will have no sympathy for you."

"I know."Phoebe stated.

Phoebe and Christian arrived at the wedding with Karen ready to be the flower girl.

"Why don't you go sit down I'll walk Karen over to Aviva."Phoebe told Christian.

"Okay."Christian said.Phoebe gave him a kiss and walked with Karen to Aviva.

Phoebe was walking back to the to pues and saw Cole's room. Phoebe walks into the room, with a slight knock. Cole turned around and smiled.

"Oh Phoebe I can't do this."Cole said pulling Phoebe in to the room and closing the door.

"Cole what do you mean you can't?" Phoebe questioned.

"I mean I can't go through with it as long if I know there is something between us."

"Cole there is nothing between us. That woman out there waiting for you and loves you."

Cole pulls Phoebe in for a passionate kiss. Once they realised it and looked at each other Phoebe had tears streaming down her face. Cole wipped her tears off of her face.

"Cole we can't do this, I can't, you can't. We just can't."Phoebe stated with her voice all shakey.

"Why not, cause I'm getting married and you're married. If Love is enough why can't we over come that?"

"I don't know."Phoebe's tears became worse.

"Hey what's wrong? We can do this if you want?"

"I want to but my head is saying that it is wrong."

There was a knock on the door, and said that they were ready for him.

"You have to go and get your girl."Phoebe said walking away.

"No Phoebe wait."Cole tried to stop Phoebe but she already closed the the door.

Phoebe sat down on the bench next to Christian.

Christian saw how Phoebe's eyes were red and asked,"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, sh here she comes,"Phoebe smiled at Karen walking down the isle throwing flower pedals.

Everybody stood up when Aviva walked down the isle.The cerimony began. Karen was getting fidgity after and the priest finally asked Aviva if she would marry Cole. Then asked Cole to marry Aviva.

"I...I...I can't,"Cole said and looked at Phoebe and walks over,"I want you and only you, and I want to make you, me and Karen into a real family that we are."

Phoebe stood up and looked him dead face and looked back to Christian.Phoebe once again began crying and she walked out of the church, not wanting to deal with anybody.


	10. Yes We Can

Christian knocks on a door. The knob twists and then the door opens.  
Cole and Christian were face to face infront of each other.

"Christian, What do you want?"Cole asked leaning on the door and a glass of achole in his hand.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" Christian questioned.

"No I haven't I guess you are relived."Cole stated walking in his house and taking a sip of his drink.

"Cole, she hasn't been home all night or called and she isn't at her usual places that she goes and think. I'm really worried."Christian confronted Cole.

"Okay Why do I care?"Cole asked Christian.

"I know you care about her and you probably know places that I don't about that she hasn't told."

"Okay even if I did know places do you think I would tell you?"

Christian stepped closer to Cole and shouted,"I don't care about you. I care about Phoebe and the baby."

"Baby? What baby?"Cole questioned out of suprised.

"Oh Phoebe didn't tell you that she is pregnant before she slept with you."

"No."Cole said quietly."Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she is gonna choose you."

"No that exactly means that she is gonna choose Me cause I'm her huband and she is my family and familys stick together, cause that is what a family do."

"Well she is my family too..."

"Wrong,"Christian said cutting off Cole,"she is my family she only has a child with you."

"Get out of my house. You just can't come in and attack me for your wife's disappearing on you."

"Well you are the reason she ran out of the church."Christian said, Walking out of the house.

Phoebe paced around sat down on Piper's couch with tears in her eyes talking with Piper about what was going one between Cole and Christian.

Piper sat next to Phoebe handing her a cup of camile tea to her,"Now Phoebe this is really simple. I think you should be with Cole."

"You're saying that I should leave Christian."Phoebe questioned.

"Well I'm not listen to your heart. You and Cole have a Child together and there is no greater bond with a person than a child you share..."Piper began.

"But Christian and I are going to share a child together as well and he is my husband I have vows with him, and I love him."

"I know you do honey but who do you love truely with all of your heart. And you said what you and Cole was the best thing that has happen to you since you two have been together. think about them."Piper said with a slight smile with trying to help her sister.

"I think you're right,"Phoebe said quietly."Thank you."

Phoebe got up and left Piper's house. Phoebe drove to her and Cole's spot. Phoebe waited for Cole for about an hour, and was about to give up on him and walked to her car. Phoebe saw Cole walking to her. Phoebe smiled at him.

"I knew you would come here."Phoebe said.

"How did you know?"Cole smirked knowing the answer.

"Cause you know that you Know our spot."Phoebe said feeling happy about being next to Cole.

Cole brushed her cheek and moved his hand back behind her head. Cole pulled her closer to him, and had a kiss.

"I love you,"Phoebe said breaking the kiss.

"I know." Cole smiled.

Phoebe was sitting on Cole's couch and called Christian,"Hey Christian."

"Phoebe where are I'm worried."

"I'm..."Phoebe pauses and clears her throat,"I'm at Cole's and can you bring Karen over."

"Phoebe, she's asleep."Christian said.

"Christian please."Phoebe plead.

"Okay."He sighed.

Christian arrived at Cole's place once again. Phoebe answered the door with Cole. Christian handed Karen to Phoebe and Phoebe placed her in Cole's arms and Cole went to put her to bed. Phoebe walked back out side with Christian.

"So you're actually gonna do this?"Christian asked.

"Yeah Christian I will always love you, but I love Cole and we both know that we have a diffrent connection than we have."Phoebe stated.

"That is okay. I'm okay with this."Christian said walking off and stops himself and walked quickly back to her,"Why Why does it have to like this? I was the one here for you I'm the one who raise that little girl. Does he even know your two favorite food, movie, song, or what her first word was or anything like that? No."Christian questioned,"I love you and that little girl. I know you two and you're carrying the child we've been trying so hard for so why does it have to be like this?"

Phoebe stepped close to Christian, and placed her hands on his cheeks. They looked at each other Phoebe had tears coming down her eyes.

"It just has to be, when he came I thought that I hated him but it seemed that the love that we had in high school was still there, and it isn't like I don't love you. It is just my heart is saying that it is right. I'm sorry. i have to be honest to myself and you. You wouldn't want to live with some one who was in love with somebody else would you?"Phoebe questioned.

"No,"He responded quietly.

"Don't worry, I won't you not see Karen we'll talk about the nights and stuff later. And Cole and I agreed that you can still deliver you the baby like you did with Karen,"Phoebe had a slight smile, and gave him a soft kiss and place their wedding ring in his hand.

They held their hands tight together and then let go walking in diffrent directions. Phoebe walked in the house leaning on the door by closing it. Her tears began streaming down her face. Cole saw her and walked towards her with his arms open. Phoebe stood straight up with her arms in front of her and leaned into Cole's chest to cry about what had happen. Cole held her and tried to calm her down.  
They both knew after awhile it will all be okay. 


End file.
